1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, a wireless communication system, a wireless communication method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless power transmitting apparatuses that can wirelessly transmit power have been suggested, and an example of the wireless power transmitting apparatuses is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-238548. Specifically, the wireless power transmitting apparatus that is disclosed in JP-A No. 2006-238548 is mainly used to improve efficiency of power transmission, and displays a screen according to a power reception result using a power receiving apparatus.    Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-238548